


The tales of Momma Hale

by Bonniebird



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: (Y/N) (Y/L/N) moved to Beacon Hills to finish training in Druidism with Deaton after he asked her to take over assisting the McCall pack. However after a rocky start she bonded with Derek, quickly being marked as Derek’s mate.While Stiles was the first to refer to (Y/N) as Momma Hale that Hale Beta’s quickly adopted the term as she helped Derek rebuild the hale house and moved in with them.While there’s still tension between the McCall and Hale packs, each having their own Druid supporting them allowed enough headway to be made when discussing territories that Beacon Hills if, fr now, peaceful.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of Momma Hale posts and isn't in chronological order. It is also Cannon divergent.


	2. Chapter 2

The bickering between Erica and Isaac could be heard from the Hale house driveway. If Derek hadn’t chosen that exact second to yank open the front door and stalk his way over to the car, you would have driven away.  
“Help me.” He muttered as he opened your door and buried his face in your neck sucking and kissing the skin gently. His large hands soon found their way up your thighs and you hand to slap his shoulder to pull him out of his lusted daze.  
“Nope, you chose to turn a load of kids they are your problem.” Your smug smile fell from your face when Isaac stormed over to you and picked you up as if you weigh nothing and began using you in his argument.

“ENOUGH, Isaac in your room Erica get the groceries from the car and BOYD… do you ever miss behave?” You asked him as he stood from his seat to help Erica. He smiled at you and hurried past Derek who wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“What, why am I…” He stopped fighting you when you raised an eyebrow at him and he quietly retreated to the room he’d claimed as his own.  
“God… so hot when you do that.” Derek’s eyes flared and it wasn’t until you planted a kiss on his jawline that he gained control of his self again.

“Ew hello kids here.” Erica said with a dramatic eye roll. You chuckled and attempted to unwrap yourself from Derek who reluctantly let you go.  
“Please you do much worse than that with plenty of boys.” The comment made both Male werewolves glower. Boyd sniffed subtly at Erica and a frown of disappointment settled over his face, Derek however used your careful gaze as the distraction he’d need to slip a hand under your shirt to rest on your stomach.

Your phone beeped and you grabbed Derek by the front of his jeans, so you could walk over to the kitchen counter, without fighting to free yourself from his grip. He lent his head on yours as you began flipping the running commentary of Stiles’ problem of the day, you sunk into Derek as you thought about how much work helping the hyperactive boy was going to be. Derek, however, was more than happy to shift the way he was standing for you to be comfortable in his arms.  
“He says he needs a witch.” You groan. Erica stormed over to you and gripped your arm, growling when Derek didn’t let you go.

“Look what he’s doing.” She winged at you. you followed her upstairs to find Isaac laying in nothing but boxers on Erica’s bed.  
“I’m going to help Stiles, get Derek to deal with him.” You mutter when you saw the troublesome glint in Isaac’s eye.  
“But you can’t leave me alone with them… that’s what you did this morning.” You smiled and kissed the end of Derek’s nose, knowing if you got any closer he’s wrap you in his arms again.  
“Watch your pack Derek.” You sing as you skip to his car, the keys dangling from your hands.

************************************************************

“Momma Hale glad you could make it.” Normally you’d object to Stiles’ name for you but the boy seemed to be vibrating on the spot which was never good.  
“Well you said you needed help.” You sucked in a deep breath as you took in the state of his normally almost spotless room.  
Pink string was zigzagging from one wall to the other, papers and pictures coated the floor and Stiles himself was tangled in string. When you looked closer you realised that he was making some sort of complex plan that seemed to utilize every member of the Hale and McCall pack.

“Stiles… sweetie what’s going on, you feel ok?” You asked wearily. You jumped when he slammed a piece of paper against the wall next to you with a large picture of Lydia splashed colourfully in full print.  
“I’m gonna kiss Lydia.” The way he said it was how you imagined someone planning to climb a mountain would reveal their plans. All you could do was nod and smile as you tried to untangle him from the string.  
“Well… it looks like your all good here so, I’m gonna take these away and drop them with your dad.” You grabbed the bottle of medicine that he’d clearly taken to much off and put him to bed before dropping them off with John and picking up dinner on the way home.

**************************************************************

“Thanks Momma Hale.” Erica muttered as she grabbed her take out and ran up to her room, Boyd did the same which made you look at Isaac and Derek for an answer.  
“Boyd lost it when I sent rolled her bed and kinda… alphad her beta, it was really gross and loud.” Isaac smiled and sat between you and Derek, missing the irritated glare Derek was giving him as he began devouring his food.  
“Alphad her beta?” you questioned.  
“Yeah they were…”

“Isaac go eat somewhere else.” Derek grumbled before he could finish. He nodded, not stopping shovelling food in his mouth as he walked to the living room.  
“Stiles didn’t need my druid skills, simply needed Momma Hale to put him to bed.” You mumble as you poke at your food.  
“See they’ve called you Momma Hale so much your using it.” The Alpha grinned wolfishly when you punched his arm.  
“Can’t help it if they love me.” He chuckled and kissed you lightly.

“You gonna Alpha her Bet…” Derek’s flared red and he snarled at Isaac who was stood with an empty take out box and a smug grin on his face.  
“Derek don’t he’s just board.” You say as you run your fingers over his jawline. He closes his eyes, leaning into your touch, forgetting Isaac is there at all.  
“Well I’m off to bed, Night Derek, Night Momma Hale.” He called as he climbed the stairs.  
“We could go to bed.” Derek said as he looked from Isaac’s retreating form, to you, although his expression told you that sleep was far from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Rough kisses were pressed to your neck as you Derek woke up, his touch was needy and frustrated, having been interrupted every time he tried to get any alone time with you.  
“Derek.” Your moan had meant to be an objection but turned into a satisfied sigh when he sucked harshly on your collar bone.  
His hand skimmed up your thigh and slid under the skirt of your black lacy nightie, only for him to jerk away when the bedroom door was forced open.

“We need a lift to school Stiles’ messed up his car.” Erica snapped, ignoring the intensely frustrated air that hung around the two of you. Both wolves looked at you and you sighed, grabbing some clothes and pushing Erica out of the room so you could get dressed.  
“Why is it always me that drives them to school?” you grumble when you glance over to Derek, who was half asleep one hand shoved in his sweats. He groaned when he realised you’d chosen to wear one of his white T-shirts and a brown belt slung around your waist.

“Cause you actually care if they pass school, I just have to make sure they don’t eat the towns folk.” He mumbled as he rolled into your side of the bed and inhaled your scent. You giggle when he moaned as the scent of arousal invaded his senses.

********************************************************************************************

“I’m home.” You called out, dumping a grocery bag in the kitchen, the Beta’s seemed to devour a weeks’ worth of food a night. Strong arms wrapped around your waist and Derek nuzzled your neck.  
“You get more chips Isaac and Stiles ate them all?” he still had one arm around your waist as he rummaged through the paper bag.  
“Next time they bring Stiles home he can bring his own food?” You grumble while turning in his arms to wrap your arms around his neck.

“You want me to Alpha your Beta?” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as you began to laugh.  
“Hey Derek are you here?” you both groaned and he kissed you quickly before going to answer whoever was yelling through the house.  
After an hour you heard the front door slam and skipped downstairs to find Derek laying on the floor. You smiled and carefully snuck over to him and attempted to pounce on him.

“(Y/N) I can hear you.” he muttered, you sighed and straddled his abdomen, running your hands over his broad shoulders. You felt his body ripple underneath you as he moved to grab your thighs and slide you down his body, grinding his hips against you, his fingers slid under the oversized shirt and under your panties searching for your flesh.  
“Derek, you know there’s no one here right now.” You mumble, he groans as you push against him, creating friction over his arousal through his jeans.

He hummed to lost in the patterns you were tracing over his chest to respond. You lent forward to kiss him, pulling his bottom lip between your teeth causing him to grunt, he gripped you tightly and began jerking his hips against you desperately.  
Suddenly you were jerked forward to sit on his chest while he unbuckled his jeans and slid his hands into his boxers.  
“(Y/N) Panties off.” He grunted as he began pumping his arousal and swallowed as he watched you stand and slide the thin lace down your legs. He smiled and flipped onto his stomach, crawling over to you while his eyes flared their Alpha red. Once he reached you he locked eyes with you while parting your legs and groaning when the scent of arousal hit him.

“Derek… your eyes are red.” You whispered, stroking a hand through his hair, he chuckled before gripping the back of your thighs and lifting you and shifting your legs over his shoulders.  
Your head fell back as his tongue slicked through your folds and circled your clit, a gasp caught in your throat as he tried to pull you closer to him and began kitten licking down to your centre, he glanced up at you as his tongue twisted into you causing you to cry out. Your hands gripped his hair as he hit your g-spot over and over until your pleasure hit its peak.

“Not yet (Y/N).” he muttered as he set you on the floor and stood up, his arms the only thing keeping you up as your legs had turned to jelly.  
“Derek please.” You whimpered. He began to breath heavily as he watched you take his hand and slid it between your thighs.  
“But don’t you want your Alpha to fuck you against a wall.” His voice had started seductive but quickly turned to a desperate moan as he thought over what he wanted to do to you.  
You nodded and let him grip your thighs again, jerking you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. You heard his jeans hit the floor as your back hit the wall and his mouth sought yours in a gentle, passionate kiss.

“Hey Der’ were home.” Isaac’s voice ruined the moment and Derek let loose such a threatening growl the hairs on your neck stood up. “We’ll be at Scott’s!” They yelled back quickly.  
“Been two weeks since we’ve had sex I’m sick of them always being here.” He grumbled against your neck.  
“That’s what happens when you have a pack.” You say, groaning when his teeth graze your neck.  
“Mhh well they better not come back any time soon, I’ve only just started with you.” he smiled and kissed you before shifting you in his arms and positioning himself at your core.

“Oh God Derek.” You groaned, as he let you sink down on him, his length filling you completely.  
“I… Fuck (Y/N).” Derek grunted. He began to thrust rapidly, grunting each time he was fully hilted and trailed a thumb to your clit, relishing in the small gasps of pleasure that flurried from your mouth.  
His lips met yours in a bruising kiss as your walls began to clench around him and his pace slowed, drawing out the intimate moment, moaning against your lips as your fingers nails dug into his shoulders.

“Derek I’m… urge.” You couldn’t form a sentence to tell him that the felling he was fulling between your hips was ready to explode.  
“You close (Y/N) Come for your Alpha, Princess.” His command only furthered the building pleasure.  
His thrusts became fast and sloppy as his own pleasure peaked and his hit breath on your neck hitched as one last thrust was all it took to have you clenching around his length and calling out his name as you came hard. He rode out your orgasm and followed you with a string of swearwords.

“God if I had to wait any longer I’d have lost my mind.” He gasped. He carried you over to the sofa, grabbing his jeans on the way, and lay you on his chest.  
“I love you Alpha.” You mumbled against his chest knowing he loved it when you called him Alpha. He hummed and stroked your hair as you both lay in a lusted haze.  
He growled when you phone binged and reached over for it, he chuckled when he read the message and read it out for you.

“The Beta’s would like to know if I’ve finished Alphaing Momma Hale’s Beta… it doesn’t even make sense anymore.” You rolled your eyes and kissed him lightly. “Want me to delay the beasts for a bit?” He muttered when you pulled away, you hummed in response as he let you snuggle into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

A smile played across your face as you were woken by a large hand running up your side, dragging the shirt of Derek’s that you’d worn to bed, up enough to expose your ribs. Sloppy kisses were trailed from your hip to the soft skin just below your breast.  
“Morning Der.” You mumbled as you let out a yawn and tangled your fingers into his hair.  
“Happy birthday (Y/N).” Derek mumbled. He placed a quick peck on your lips followed by several more getting more heated with each one.

Derek pulled away and grinned at you, stroking his hand through your hair as the other looped under your neck, pulling you into his chest with a happy sigh. He growled and dropped his head into your neck as the bedroom door burst open and several bodies landed on the bed with a heavy thud.  
“Puppy Pile!” Erica yelled as she snuggled next to you, scent marking you by rolling herself against your shoulder. Isaac lay across you and Erica, his head balanced on your shoulder, Boyd however scooted himself under Erica before shyly nuzzling your cheek.

“Enough scent marking she’s mine.” Derek grumbled. Isaac rolled his eyes and jerked, his legs and arms waving wildly as Derek dropped him on your other side so he could wrap his arms around you and lay his head in your lap.  
“Guys why are you marking me I haven’t been away from the pack for like… two days.” You grumbled. No one responded so you simply let the wolves snuggle up as you ran your fingers through Derek’s hair, a giggle falling from Erica’s lips when Derek began grumbling like a happy cat.

********************************************************************************************* 

Derek smiled as he wondered around the empty loft. This was your birthday present, a home that would be big enough for the entire pack and whoever else might come along, Isaac kicked a loose brick across the large room and wondered over to the huge windows.

“So we each get our own floor because you and Peter bought the building?” Isaac asked again. Derek rolled his eyes and grunted as he glared at the Beta who grinned and slapped a hand on his Alpha’s shoulder.

***************************************************************************

“Come on Momma Hale, little further.” Scott muttered as he carefully led you through what you had thought was an empty apartment block.  
The closer you got to where ever the group was taking you, the louder the thumping got, it vibrated through the floor and you could tell by the sudden impatience in Scott that the base thrumming through the floor was having an effect on the young werewolf.  
“Tada!” Erica yelled, throwing her arms wide, revealing a huge room filled with people painted in bright fluorescent paint.  
“Who’s building is this?” You asked, hands on hips as you turned to face the Beta’s.

“Urm… Derek wasn’t really clear on that.” Isaac muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Eventually you gave in to the Beta’s encouragement and began dancing with them, they each promised to get you to Derek’s surprise later that evening, so you completely lost yourself in the music as you danced with Erica and Lydia.

It wasn’t until a loud crash and Derek’s furious yell boomed through the room, people were suddenly hurrying for the door so you took it upon yourself to hurry over to Derek in hopes of keeping him calm.  
“You lot here now.” Derek spat, the only reason he hadn’t shifted was the hand you’d slowly slid up his stomach.  
“Derek… stop… Alpha.” The last word caught his attention and he looked at you with a hint of surprise but gladly let you kiss him.

“They ruined your surprise and trashed it to.” He grumbled. You smiled and turned to face the Beta’s who were lined up looking guilty, even Stiles was trying to look serious.  
“I suggest you clean up while Derek shows me your surprise.” You muttered. The teens nodded, grateful that you’d given them a way to get out of a long winded Alpha lecture and hurriedly set to work cleaning.

******************************************************************************** 

“So… Peter helped me buy this place so he has to live here with us…” Derek was watching you nervously as you walked back into the room the party had been in.  
“You know living with me will be very fun, Uncle Peter’s an excellent role model.” Peter winked at you, chuckling when you rolled your eyes.  
The groups had pushed the rubbish to the side and set a metal table in the centre of the room which was now piled with presents. Derek reluctantly hugged his uncle and watched his pack huddle around you, yelling happily or whooping and laughing as you opened their presents.  
“Let’s dance.” Lydia mumbled once you were done.

“Yeah come on Momma Hale we got booze left, another party?” Stiles grinned widely as the music began and the loft was filled with happy laughs. You held your hand out to Derek and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
“Come one Alpha, get on the dance floor.” Peter chuckled while wiggling his shoulders and hips as he grinned at his nephew. Derek couldn’t help but laugh and reluctantly let you pull him among the writhing pack members.  
“When they all leave; I have one more birthday surprise for you.” He whispered against your ear and span you so you could see a king sized bed across the room. “Happy birthday (Y/N)” Derek muttered before kissing you softly.


	5. Chapter 5

As Derek spoke you couldn’t help but roll your eyes as he spoke down to the rest of the pack. His stupid smug smirk that had you wondering whether you wanted to punch him or kiss him.  
“Why don’t you shut up Derek.” You snapped making him jerk his head back.  
“Why don’t you go home (Y/N), this isn’t witch business.” Derek snapped back.  
“Someone has to take care of your pups.” You retorted as you walked from the room and into the kitchen of the Hale mansion.

“Wow.” Isaac muttered to the others.  
Derek found you cleaning up his living room after the Beta’s had left for school, he was used to you being around but he found you frustratingly attractive and he wasn’t about to admit it, opting to push you away than admit how he felt.  
“What the hell was that back then?” Derek grunted when you ignored him and continued to clean.

“I don’t know what you mean Hale.” You said quickly as you attempted to side step around him only to find a large hand on your waist stopping you.  
“I’m the packs Alpha so you don’t get to tell me what to do in front of my Betas.” Derek grunted.  
“Scott’s the true Alpha so if he wanted to lead the pack you’d have no choice but to step down so don’t pull rank on me fur ball.” You said back smugly.

You both glared at each other, breathing heavily as you stood chest to chest, the scent of lust and anger rolling of you making it hard for Derek to stay focused. It was like someone flipped a switch, you were both kissing each other, releasing pent up feelings as his arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you slightly into his chest.

*******************************************************************

The pair of you managed to keep your relationship a secret for about a month which, considering the pack either came to you or Derek and often both, was pretty difficult. However, it was when Stiles and Scott turned up at the Hale house unexpectedly and caught you making out in the front garden that your secret was exposed.  
Scott, Lydia and Allison didn’t seem to be that bothered or surprised by the news, Stiles would repeatedly question how Derek hooked up with someone who was so hot, Boyd and Erica didn’t really mind that much as it just meant that they got to spend more time with you. 

However, Isaac was the only one that was overly protective and suspicious, pulling Derek up on everything he did and making sure you didn’t get hurt.  
Deaton had witnessed one of these moments first hand and laughed, telling Derek it was his own fault for dating the packs den mother. The best thing that came out of the exposure of your relationship was how smoothly the pack began to function.

The two of you now worked together like a well-oiled machine rather than against each other. Derek’s favourite part was having you sleep in his arms even when the pack was home and he was starting to be less and less irritated when he’d wake up to find the Beta’s had joined him in cuddling up to you.


	6. Chapter 6

The front door swung open and Derek hurried in Isaac slung over his shoulders as he carried Erica in his arms, Boyd leaning most of his weight on Derek while dragging himself along.  
“Oh my… here sweetie.” You say as you grab onto Boyd, helping him get upstairs to his room.  
Once you were sure he was going to be alright you hurried to check on the others, finding Derek crouched over Erica as he stroked her head.  
“What happened?” You hissed as your eyes fell on Erica’s still gaping wound.

“Nothing, just ran into some other wolves.” Derek snapped as he pushed past you to check on Isaac.  
“Momma?” Erica croaked when you worriedly began fussing over her.  
“Hey, you should heal in a little bit.” You say as she tries to get up.  
A little bit turned into almost three days, Boyd’s wounds finished healing first and he joined you in looking after the others. When Isaac spiked a fever you put your foot down and demanded Derek call Deaton.

********************************************************************************************

“An Alpha… you let them fight another Alpha!” you yelled at Derek.  
“What did you want me to do (Y/N), we already share Beacon Hills with Scott we can’t afford to lose any more ground.” He bellowed back, the noise luring the nervous Beta’s from their spots around the Hale house.  
“How is it that they nearly died but you come out without a scratch?” You jabbed him in the chest angrily and a warning growl accidently rumbled through the Alpha.

“I don’t need you questioning me, I’m the Alpha and they are my Betas, you’re not even a fully-fledged Druid.” He yelled at you, jolting back when you slapped him so hard that you drew blood.  
“Well then you won’t need me.” You muttered, pushing past him as he used his thumb to wipe away the blood.

*********************************************************************************

“Where are you three going?” Derek sighed.  
“(Y/N) said we can crash with her at the Motel.” Isaac muttered quickly.  
“Oh well, good for you I guess.” Derek couldn’t hide the bitter tone that filled his voice.  
In the week you’d been gone Derek hadn’t actually been alone in the house, the three Betas and the lurking Alpha had kept him pretty busy. But now the house was empty, he could hear every creak and groan of the rebuilt house.

In an attempt to keep his mind from wondering he cleaned, gathering the colourful shrapnel that came from housing three teens. Once he was done he slumped against your wardrobe, almost missing the faint crunch of gravel and the all too familiar heartbeat.  
“Derek?” You called out.  
He slowly made his way down to you, every instinct urging him to coat you in his scent, bite his mark onto your skin and have your own scent marking him. But instead he stood a few feet away, a glare fixed on his face as he waited for you to speak.

“The Betas said you were alone.” Your voice had his eyes rolling and a small breath of a moan left his chest as it heaved. “Derek you’re an Alpha… you can’t let your Betas go into a fight and take the hits for you.”  
“I… I didn’t mean for them to get hurt.” Derek admitted, tensing when you approached the bottom step and took one of his hands in yours.  
“I know Der but you have to work on it, you’re not alone anymore.” You smile when he steps into you and wraps you in his arms, caving to the need to be close to you.  
“They won’t learn if I fight for them.” His voice was low as he ran his nose up and down your neck.

“Then teach them what your learnt on your own.” You say as your arms snake around his neck, on hand running through his hair while the other slipped under his shirt, trailing over the dips and smooth contours of his back.  
“They all left,” Derek reminded you as he lifted you into him.  
“Actually they begged me to come talk to you and then move back in and… they’re down the road in Lydia’s car.” You smile when a happy grin flashes across his face.

You couldn’t help but grin when a whine escaped Derek how gave you an embarrassed look. All it took was an encouraging pull and Derek was hurtling down the drive, catching Erica who threw herself at the happy Alpha. Once he set her down she skipped over to you and hugged you tight while the boys play fought with Derek, all snapping fangs and roars.


	7. Chapter 7

You glared at Scott who was giving you the puppy dog eyes. Of all the times he and his pack had to be attacked was now, half of the pack was at the church where you were going to marry Derek in less than twenty minutes and you were across town following Scott to help stop something rampaged across Beacon Hills.  
“Scott we don’t have time!” Isaac objected when you followed him.  
“Look phone Erica and tell her to stall.” You said hurriedly.

It took another half an hour to find and catch the creature long enough for Isaac, Scott and Allison to tame it and lock it up. Scott jumped up when the four of you sat down, answering a call and talking quietly.  
“Well we’re too late for you wedding but… we can probably make the after party at Lydia’s.” Scott muttered as he came back.  
“Is Derek ok?” You asked nervously and Isaac shuffled a little closer, his hand finding yours in an attempt to dull your nerves.

“Not really he almost ate Stiles but John and Mom calmed him down.” Scott flinched and glanced at the thing that was rattling the bars to the cell it had been locked in.  
“Do you think Lydia can save the day?” You asked, tugging at your dress which was ruined.  
“Your doubt in us is offensive.” Allison joked and grabbed your hand, tugging you away from the Beta who was now nervously hoping one foot to the other.  
“Isaac stay with Scott and we’ll be back later.” You called out and he seemed to calm down.

******************************************************************************************

“Allison Argent why are you dragging me through the woods?” You asked, tugging at the newly altered dress.  
“Mrs Martin told me to bring you here when she left… she’s really good a sewing.” She added as she inspected the new train that was being held up in her hands.  
After a few minutes of stumbling through the dimly lit forest you came across a clearing filled with lights, Derek was sat alone and Allison groaned.  
“I wasn’t supposed to bring you this way!” She sighed disappointedly but you just chuckled and headed over to Derek.

“Hey Sourwolf.” You mumbled and Derek turned to look at you, a bright smile crossing his face when he took in the sight of you.  
“You look beautiful.” Derek whispered to himself as he stood up and his hands gently found your waist, the light touch only being detected by your body because of the warmth of his hands. “Scott explained what happened.”  
“I’m sorry.” You mumbled.

“You should have told me, we would have come and helped.” Derek smiled and when let him pull you flush with your chest and cupped your face with one hand. “I’m sorry you didn’t get your dream wedding.”  
“Derek you sacrifice so much for us, it was my turn… as long as I marry you I don’t mind what it looks like or where it is.” Your answer had him chuckling and the pack burst through the trees, followed by the McCall pack.  
“There’s someone who can marry us.” Derek smiled and kissed you softly before you were pulled away from him and out of sight by the girls.

Stiles scurried over to you with Deaton in tow and gently tied your hands together in loose loops of red ribbon. Allison, Erica and Lydia were dotted up the make shift isle, each one kneeling and following after you once each girl hand looped a gold string around your wrist which was attached to their own.  
Next Isaac, Boyd and Scott kneeled in front of you, each one raising their heads to show their eyes to you. They fell in step with the girls and you were lead to where Derek was stood waiting for you.  
Deaton cleared his throat and Peter held out Derek’s hands which had the same colour ribbon as yours. You glanced at Melissa who smiled happily, John gave you an encouraging nod and Chris smiled slightly.

“I bring to the Alpha… a Luna.” Deaton muttered, after a few seconds hesitation Peter smiled and took your hand in the one that wasn’t clutching Derek’s wrist.  
“What does the Luna bring for her Alpha?” Peter asked.  
“I bring three daughters of the sun.” You slipped the ribbons tied to the girls onto Peter’s hand. “and three sons of the moon.”  
The boys moved to kneel in front of Derek who was trying not to laugh, his chest shuddering in the attempt to hold it in which made you smirk. Deaton slipped his hand out of the ribbons that tied yours together and looked to Peter to finish the ceremony.

“Is this all that you have for the Alpha?” Peter sighed.  
“Yes, I offer all this and the truth of my love for him.” You smiled and blushed.  
“Then I, the Hale elder, bind you to your Alpha in the presence of the sun, the moon and the truth.” Peter tied your hand to Derek’s.  
Stiles stumbled up towards you and presented you both with simple rings that had the Hale Triskelion engraved into it. He smiled and handed yours to Derek who slid it onto your finger while you did the same with his.

“You are my moon.” You said to him and he grinned.  
“You are my sun.” He replied, slowly leaning down to kiss you as the whole pack, including Peter, cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

“Where’re you going?” Derek asked as you slowly slid out of bed and started getting dressed.  
“Stiles texted repeatedly about an emergency with Scott and he won’t call you because it’s a Momma emergency.” You yawned and lent down to kiss the Alpha who smiled and tangled his hands into your hair as he cupped the back of your head.  
“Be careful and try not to wake the Betas.” Derek grumbled as you pulled away and ran your fingers over his stubble before heading downstairs.

You hurriedly started the car and pulled away from the house, chuckling when you saw all the lights flicking on one after the other, knowing Derek would probably end up under a pile of sleepy Betas.

************************************************************************************* 

“I’m sorry Scott did what now?” You asked as they let you in and Stiles nervously blurted out why they needed you.  
“Bit an angry little kid from our school.” Stiles repeated.  
“Why did you bite him?” You asked Scott.  
“It was an accident!” Scott insisted.

“So what you fell on him and your fangs happened to clamp down?” You huffed and Stiles snickered until you fixed him with ‘The Momma look’ and he quickly stopped.  
“No he was… falling.” Scott mumbled.  
“You are aware that you have two hands right?” You asked, grabbing his arms and waving the in front of him.

“Will you just have a look at him please?” Scott sighed and led you upstairs.  
You followed them through Scott’s room and into his bathroom where he pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a young boy trying to wriggle his way out of what must have been a whole roll of duck tap.  
“You taped him up!” You yelled and both boys jumped back as you turned to glare at them.

“What was I supposed to do?” Scott gasped as you jabbed his chest.  
“Both of you out there while I talk with the little one.” You snapped and shooed them out.  
“She’s been talking to him for a while do you think we should go in and help?” Scott asked as he and Stiles waited for you to come back out of the bathroom.

“No way she told us to get out of there, considering we woke her up after midnight, got her to leave Derek alone in bed and cross town to help us she’s not been too hard on us.” Stiles listed and Scott nodded his head. “Besides she’s in a good mood so unless she calls Derek we’re fine.”  
“Will one of you let Derek in when he gets here?” You called out to them and they both looked over to the bathroom.  
“My bad, I think I jinxed that.” Stiles said as they began to panic again.

****************************************************************************************************

Derek sighed when Isaac, who’d insisted on coming to make fun of Scott and Stiles, growled and almost toppled Stiles over to get to you and push Liam off your lap. You realised that making Scott show Liam what he’d turn into was a bad idea when the boy wrapped his arms around you and refused to move.  
“Isaac stop it.” Derek sighed and picked the Beta up by the back of his shirt and set him down behind him.  
He crouched down next to you and waited for Liam to look at him but the boy chose to stay hidden in your shoulder as if he could hide from the fact that he was in a room with three werewolves.

“This is Derek he’s the Alpha that’s in charge at the moment.” You mumbled at the boy and continued to stroke his hair which made Isaac whine jealously.  
“Momma’s wolf.” Stiles snickered at him as they watch you and Derek work together to convince Liam to sit next to you and talk to Derek.  
“Am I going to be evil?” Liam asked once he was sat next to you, hand still clutching yours.

“Not necessarily, you’ll just be you with a few extra bits.” You tried to explain and Derek chuckled.  
“How about we take you home.” Derek smiled and stood, knowing the boy was more than overwhelmed and almost two weeks away from any type of change.  
“But I just bit him!” Scott said as he moved to stop Derek.  
“Why don’t I take Liam to the car and you two can Alpha chat.” You mumbled and Derek nodded, kissing you before shooing Isaac to follow you.

*********************************************************************************************** 

“Liam where have you been!” Liam’s mother shouted as she opened the front door.  
“I’m sorry Mrs Dunbar, my partner and I have three older kids, well we look after them and they were helping Liam.” You said quickly, affectionately ruffling his hair.  
“I’m sorry who are you?” She asked.  
“(Y/N) Hale, I’m friends with Mrs McCall.” You said quickly.  
“Oh yes my husband works with her, you brought one of your boys to see her when he was working.” She said and you smiled, nodding when you realised who she was talking about.

“We’re sorry for keeping him so late, he’s very sweet.” You said as Liam hurried into the house and upstairs.  
“I know… people just can’t get past his anger issues.” She paused and smiled sadly. “You know sometimes I swear he’s worse on a full moon, I don’t know if it’s just me or…”  
“Oh know ours are all difficult on a full moon.” You giggled. “Tell you what here’s my number, Theresa always someone around the house, if he wants to go for a run or hang around we’re fine with that.”

“Thank you so much, I get worried about him trapped in the house all day.” She smiled and took your number.  
“Well I’m sure I’ll see you around.” You waved and hurried to the car.  
Derek growled irritably when Isaac climbed through to the front and sat you on his lap. Once you were all settled he drove home, rolling his eyes when Isaac hurried to wake the others and complain about the new Beta.  
“Our kids huh?” Derek chuckled as the two of you took a moments peace by yourselves.

“They might as well be… do you think he’ll be ok?” You sighed.  
“Isaac will be fine he just needs to get over the fact that you don’t think he’s the cutest Beta anymore.” Derek chuckled.  
“I meant Liam.” You sighed with a smile.  
“He’ll be ok, we’ll just have to teach Scott how to help him and besides he’ll have you looking after him.” Derek smiled and got out of the car, linking his hand with yours as the two of you walked into the Hale house where three unimpressed Betas were waiting to complain about the newest pack member.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam settled into the Hale pack well, naturaly the Betas resisted, until they decided he was an easy tool use to get their way. Liam was quick to take to Boyd, his silent guidance made his first few shifts easy, even encouraging Erica to help.  
“Maybe we just don’t tell them?” You turned to Derek who had given up on comforting you and was letting you pace the bedroom.  
“And how will you explain the second heart beat?” Derek hummed, head tilted in amusement.

“Hale this isn’t funny.” You snapped and jabbed his chest.  
“Look we’ll tell them in the car on the way to school, less time to deal with the hissy fit.” Derek offered.  
“Does this mean you’ll drive the minivan?” You asked and he glared down at you before kissing you gently and moving across the room.  
“Fine, but we have twenty minutes until they wake up so we need to get everything ready.” Derek sighed.

“Isaac and Liam’s Lacrosse kit is in the hall, Boyd and Erica are studying with Stiles and Scott after school and I put their books in the bags which are in the kitchen.” You smiled when he was stunned into silence.  
“Well then you go to sleep for twenty minutes and I’ll cook breakfast.” He smiled and tucked you in, nuzzling your nose and kissing you.

******************************************************************

“Where would you go?” Erica asked Stiles who frowned as the Hale pack all joined them at the table.  
“What?” Stiles asked. “Why am I going anywhere?”  
“No dumbie, where wuld you go if you ran away?” She sighed.  
“To Scott’s house.” Stiles pointed at Scott who was waiting impaciently for the clock to hit four so he could get to the Lacrosse match.

“What about France?” Isaac offered.  
“To expencive.” Boyd mumbled.  
“We could go to Orlando.” Liam offered and everyone look at him. “They said we could go to Dinseny land, we wont be able to go now.”  
“Theres a Disneyland in France.” Isaac ssured Liam who nodded.

“Do you realise how expecnvie that will be?” Erica sighed and folded her hands in her lap.  
“Then go to Mexico, you can drive there.” Scott muttered as he shot out of his seat and grabbed Liam by the back of the shirt.  
Isaac waved to everyone and followed his team mates who were eager for the game to get underway. Stiles grumbled all the way through the study session about not desirveing to be a reserve player and how he should be playing but Erica ignored him.

******************************************************************************************************* 

“Don’t you dare answer that phone.” Erica growled from the front of the motel.  
“But it’s (Y/N), she’s probably worried about us.” Liam whimpered from the bathroom.  
“Liam just ignore it!” Isaac yelled as he came out of the bedroom and sat on the sofa next to Erica.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon watching cartoons and wondering where Boyd had gone. He’d left to get food as soon as they arrived but they haden’t expected him to take so long.

**************************************************************************************

“Have you heard anything?” You asked John who was getting to the point where he was worried on a day you didn’t turn up to ask of he’d found the Betas.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N).” He muttered.  
“Chris hasn’t found him eather.” You sighed and thanked him anyway.  
“Hows the little one?” John asked and pointed to your belly.

“Doing good, Mellissa and Deaton say they’re ok and Derek can hear their heart beat.” You smiled when he chuckled.  
“Well I’ll try and get the others back to you.” He smiled and waved you off.

**************************************************************************************

“Can we go home yet?” Liam begged as he drug his feet and followed after Erica and Boyd, Isaac skulked across the rooftops looking for an empty house.  
“No!” Everyone snapped.  
“But it’s three thirty and we haven’t had a snack yet.” Liam grumbled.  
“Liam we’ve been out here for three weeks, forget the after school snacks ok.” Erica sighed.

“But I’m hungry and without my snack I’ll never make it to dinner without a nap.” He shrugged when everyone glared at him. “You all know it’s true.”  
“He’s got a point, Liam’s only little.” Boyd pointed out to the others.  
“Which is why he should be at home so we can look after him.” Your irritated voice made all of them stop and turn to look at you. “Isaac if you try and run off I will leave you out here on your own.”  
Isaac dropped down into sight and pouted, all of them glaring at you, except for Liam who bounded over to you like an excited puppy. The others remaind defencive until Isaac tilted his head and ppicked up on the faint thuds, stepping forwards and leaning down so he could listen.

He tried to remain grumpy but you ruffled his hair and gave him a hug, and being the Momma’s wolf Stiles had pointed out months before, he quickly gave up and willingly let you lead him to the car.  
“Wait what about us?” Erica snapped jealously and shove Isaac out of the way so she could hug onto you, clambering onto Derek’s back as soon as she saw him.  
“Are you coming Boyd?” You asked softly and he hesitated before nodding and hurrying to catch up.

“Did you bring something to eat?” Liam asked as you all piled in the car.  
Everyone groaned but you handed over his usual snack, smiling when he scoffed it down and offered the remains to the others as an afterthought.  
“Told you not to tell them.” Derek muttered. “Should have let them work it out on their own.”  
When he jerked his head back you realised they had all fallen asleep, Derek smiled and pointed to your belly as if to silently tell you the heart beat had sung it’s pack members to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“ISAAC!” Derek bellowed when he found the beta growling loudly at your youngest child who was gurgling at him curiously.  
“I wasn’t doing anything.” He grumbled and growled to himself when Derek scooped her up.  
“Isaac I know it’s hard but we went through this with the others.” Derek sighed.  
“Yeah but at least with Liam and Talia you actually made time for us.” Isaac snapped and stormed up to his attic room.

“We’re home!” You called out and Derek quickly found your eldest daughter wrapped around his legs.  
“How’d the game go?” Derek asked as Talia tugged his hand and hurried back to Liam who quickly dropped his Lacrosse kit in the hall and picked her up.  
“Good, Scott won.” Liam huffed.  
“But Liam did very well.” You insisted and ruffled is hair as he hurried into the living room to watch TV with Talia.

Derek sighed as he handed you your youngest daughter who snuggled into you and gurgled happily. A reluctant growl left him when Deric stalked past with a glare followed by Boyd who hesitated and nuzzled against you before hurrying after the angry she-wolf.  
“She’s six months old now… with Talia it took them a month.” Derek grumbled.  
“In their defence we haven’t spent much one on one time with them.” You muttered and untangled your hair from tiny grabby fingers.

“It’s not like we have any free time.” Derek huffed and wrapped his arms around you as he cooed over the smiling baby.  
“Well, Scott said he’d babysit whenever we needed.” You mumbled and eyed your husband nervously.  
“He isn’t watching our children.” Derek growled and you daughter burst into giggles.   
“I could watch the girls?” Liam offered from behind you.

“Sweetie it’s a nice offer.” You started but Derek butted in.  
“You’re young and can’t control yourself.” Derek said and Liam looked a little hurt.  
“What if Liam helps Scott babysit?” You glanced at Derek who thought it over for a minute.  
“He’d bring Stiles.” Derek huffed and crossed his arms.

“But you like Stiles!” You insisted and shifted your daughter to one hip so Talia could climb up into your arms as well.  
“Not enough to leave him and Scott alone with three of my pups!” Derek froze and seemed to puff himself up as if looking bigger and more Alpha like he’d be able to hide his embracement.  
“I’m really good at looking after Talia.” Liam promised Derek and Talia nodded rapidly.  
“Fine but only because Liam will be here and the Betas are getting grouchy.” Derek sighed and headed off into the kitchen.

************************************************************************

“I did not think baby werewolves were any different from actual baby’s.” Stiles puffed out as they slumped down at the foot of Liam’s bed.  
“At least Liam and Talia are asleep.” Scott whispered as he glanced over his shoulder at the tired pups.  
“What about Rachel I’m pretty sure she’s actually still awake.” Stiles mumbled and held the baby monster up to his ear.  
“She’s playing with her squeaky giraffe.” Scott mumbled after tilting his head and listening carefully.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, jumping when tiny hands wrapped around his neck and they were both pulled into a puppy pile with Liam and Talia.  
“So how come you and Malia didn’t get invited out, aren’t you guys Betas as well?” Stiles muttered.  
“Because I’m an alpha and Malia would be my second in command so she’s supposed to have a stronger pack bond than mine, I spend alone time with Derek and (Y/N).” Scott jumped when a hand almost smacked him in the face and Talia almost tumbled into him when Liam rolled onto his front.

“You mean alpha classes?” Stiles snickered.  
“They are not alpha classes!” Scott insisted.  
“Derek spends six hours a month teaching you how to be the next alpha of the pack, it’s alpha classes.” Stiles laugh.  
Both of them groaned when a crying filled the huge house. Stiles froze when Liam’s eyes snapped open and Talia shot out of the room, Liam in close pursuit.  
“So future alpha, you get the werewolf and I’ll get the baby.” Stiles grumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

“Derek, we need a better place to live.” You snapped and Scowled at Isaac as you practically marched the window repairman over to the Boyd sized hole in the main window.  
“We’re fine here, they just need to control themselves.” Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, throwing a low growl towards Erica as she eyed Isaac like a playful cat.  
“Or we could find somewhere that we know can survive having out biggest Beta thrown around.” You huffed and fussed over Boyd as he limped down the stairs and tried to get to the door.

Fussing over Boyd was, of course, a mistake because Erica and Isaac dropped their school bags and demanded to be cuddled until Derek had enough and shooed them out the door.  
“Three kids huh, couldn’t handle that many.” The repairman muttered.  
“Yeah well, they’re just the ones that live with us, not to mention the Uncle is slightly insane.” You sighed and headed up to see the state of Boyd and Isaac’s shared bathroom, thanking all the druid goddesses you could name that Erica’s room and bathroom was neat and perfect and as if she hadn’t even been there.

********************************************************************************

You slowly trudged up the stairs and groaned when someone crashed through what was most likely a wall and tried to speed up, despite the shopping in your arms. You were surprised when you found that no one was too been seen and assumed Derek had got them to head upstairs so he could smooth over the fact that there was no longer a kitchen wall.  
It wasn’t until you heard a pained yelp that you span to see a distracted Omega dragging Isaac across the living room.

“Oh, no you don’t, I have spent weeks cleaning the last fight out of that rug and how dare you bite my sweetie pie!” You yelled and the Omega dropped Isaac and for a second was completely confused as to why an angry looking human was yelling at it.  
Once it had decided you weren’t a threat it threw Isaac and knocked Boyd off his feet while diving for Derek who was protecting a badly injured Eric around the corner from the door.

“All I want is nice things!” you snapped and flung your hand out which sent several knifes sailing towards the wolf while bits of debris from the fight began to vibrate and float. “That’s all I ask, a nice house and the occasional lazy day around the house, and do I get that no I do not.” Your voice was making the pack glance at each other as the Omega was lifted into the air and hung at your eye level.  
“(Y/N)?” Derek grunted and swallowed when you glared at him.

“We are getting a safer house and you, if you come near Beacon Hills again I will fling you so far off this earth NASA will be calling you the first werewolf on the moon, now scat.” You threw him over to the door and the Omega scrambled out of the building.  
“Momma’s kind of scary.” Erica whispered and peaked out at you from over Derek’s shoulder.  
“Why didn’t one of you say that you were being attacked?” You scolded and rolled your eyes at Issacs’ over dramatic whimper when you went to check on Derek first.

“It was a little hard, we can’t all pause time you know.” Derek huffed and you giggled as he smiled at you.  
“I’m dying over here!” Isaac wailed and you groaned.

****************************************************

“So, you protected the pack from an omega by yourself?” Mellissa chuckled and handed you a shot glass.  
“Yes, and Derek won’t let us move into any of the houses that we’ve looked at, we can’t stay at the penthouse every day either someone breaks in and attacks us or someone is out that stupid window.” You sighed and flopped your head on the table.  
“You should buy the Hale house, it’s going cheap and you could add wolf proofing.” She smiled at the thought but you hummed and thought it over.

“It’s a little way out of town though and we’d have to rope Peter into doing the school runs somedays.” You both started to laugh at the thought of Peter doing the school pickups.  
“This is weird, are you guys drunk?” Scott asked as he and Stiles walked in and dumped their bags by the front door.  
“Hey I just kicked ass ok, Momma Hale needed some Momma love from someone.” You said and Stiles nodded.  
“Isaac said you threw the guy out with your mind… pretty cool.” He muttered and high-fived you.

“Yeah am I the only one weirded out by my real Mom and my supernatural Mom hanging out… Not to mention Peter picked up your betas from school because Derek was doing something and he looked like he was enjoying himself.” Scott slowly sat down next to Melissa.  
“Yeah Soccer Mom Peter Hale is the creepiest thing you’ll ever see.” Stiles agreed.  
“Ok well Tipsy Momma Hale is going to find her Alpha before he loses one of our pups or something.” You sighed and said goodbye to everyone.

**********************************************************************************************

“I have a place.” Derek told you as soon as you pulled the door open.  
“In the pack or in general because I think we’re all aware of you standing in the pack.” You mumbled and he frowned at you.  
“No I found us a place.” Derek chuckled and slowly gripped your legs, pulling you to stand between his.  
“Have you been sat here staring at the door waiting for me?” You asked and he nodded.

“You were adamant that I find a place I like, so I did… it’s the Hale house.” He swallowed nervously when you didn’t say anything.  
“I think it’s a good idea to but are you sure you want to?” You asked him and he nodded.  
“It’s the safest place I can think of.” He muttered and you sat down on his lap.  
“Good, I worry about us here, it’s easy for anyone to get in and it’s not like we’re short on unfriendly house guests.” You sighed and he hummed in agreement as you snuggled into him.  
You broke the news to the pack when they all piled on top of Derek for a hug and they started to slowly become docile due to the pack huddle.


	12. Chapter 12

“Momma my kits not clean!” Isaac yelled as you tried to sift through the huge pile of paper work that you needed to send to Mr Whittemore that afternoon.  
“Momma I have to have a packed lunch for my trip not money!” Erica yelled as she ran past while Liam growled and snapped at the twins.  
“Derek!” You sighed franticly but your Alpha was too busy with Boyd.  
“Make him stop!” one of the twins hissed while the other shoved Liam who stumbled back into the tv.

“Oh great, idiot!” Erica yelled at him while Isaac started fighting with the twins.  
“Momma we need a lift to school and the to our away game.” Stiles called as he burst into the room.  
“Yeah and I need a lift to my extra credit class.” Lydia smiled when she hurried in after him.  
“I killed a deer!” Malia declared proudly as she strolled to the room, a flustered Scott hurried after them.

“I swear if you have a problem I will throw your ass out of this building.” You snapped at him and he glanced at the books in his hands before shaking his head. “One hour is all I asked for but no I can’t even have a morning to myself.”  
The next few minutes were a blur, dropping everyone where they needed to be, contacting John to help with Malia’s ‘snack’ and driving Lydia two hours away to her science thing that she told you about repeatedly on the way.

“Ok just head home have a nap for five minutes.” You sighed as you pulled up to the penthouse and trudged your way up the stairs.  
“What the hell!” Derek growled when he dragged half the pack home to find you’d missed picking everyone up because something was happening at home.  
“Um… what is happening?” Erica squealed as Derek grabbed her ankle to stop her floating up to you.  
“All of you go get Deaton now!” He snapped.

He climbed into the back of the sofa, pulling you down so he could set you on the floor, stroking your hair when he found he couldn’t wake you.  
“I don’t know what’s going on but I promise, the Betas will get Deaton and we’ll find out.” He whispered, sitting with your head in his lap.

*********************************************************************** 

“So, everything is floating around her?” Deaton asked the worried pack that had filled the building.  
“She was floating to.” One of them chirped up.  
“And we almost lost Erica.” Boyd mumbled and a serious of mumbles filled the tightly cramped room.  
“Well just give her this… is she awake or asleep?” Deaton paused and the Betas looked at each other.

“I think she was asleep Derek kicked us out.” Stiles mumbled from the back.  
“Right well give her this one and call me when she wakes up.” Deaton went to give Malia the bottle he mixed up but hesitated, leaning over to hand it to Lydia instead.  
The group slowly made their way back, stopping for arguments on which way was quicker, or things going on at school. By the time, they got home Derek was frantic and snapped at Lydia several times when he tried to feed you the liquid without her help.

“I’ll put her in bed and we need to try and take over some of the stuff she was doing.” Derek informed the group.  
“I can get Dad to look at the papers she was doing this morning.” Stiles offered and accepted them.  
“I’ll go with him and get Parrish to help with my mess from this morning.” Malia hopped off the sofa as she helped Scott grab his kit.  
“The rest of you no fighting, Boyd you think you can meet the… whoever at the Hale plot?” Derek asked as he carried you to bed.

“I’ll get Peter to help.” Isaac grabbed Liam by the collar and yanked him out of the building.  
“We can cook.” Derek glanced at the twins and smiled, accepting the offer as Erica and Lydia fussed around you.  
“I’ll go to the store and drop by Mrs McCall’s to see if she has spare chairs.” Kira mumbled awkwardly when she was the only one left.  
“Thank you.” Derek smiled at her and she nodded, scurrying out of the room.

********************************************************************** 

“Melissa… what’s happening how long’ve I been asleep?” you asked blurrily.  
“We’re not sure you missed some appointments and didn’t pick up the betas…” You flinched when you shot up but dropped back into the bed with a groan. “It’s alright… they somehow managed to pull off everything.”  
“What but they’re like… almost eating each other!” You hissed, getting back up but slower. “Wait who picked them up how did Lydia get home.”

“Derek and Peter got us all home.” Lydia said from her spot across the huge room which had been filled with a line of tables and mismatched chairs.  
“You guys cooked and sorted everything.” You smiled and hugged Liam who was sat closest to you, rolling your eyes as Isaac pushed his way into the hug.  
“Momma you’re awake are you ok!” Erica sighed happily and ploughed into you as she hugged onto you tightly. “Scott and Deaton are on their way up.”

“Well seeing as everyone’s here and you’ve all worked so hard I’ll set the table.” You hummed, waving your hand gracefully out in front of you.  
“I’m sorry I’ve never seen your… magic before does it do anything like a pop or something?” John asked as everyone froze and stared at you.  
“Oh, no I’m sure I’m just still a little sleepy.” You tried again but nothing happened. “What’d someone to cut the fuse when I was out?”  
“(Y/N) what happened before you fell asleep?” Deaton asked quickly.

“Nothing unusual, I was pretty swamped with stuff to do but…” You trailed of when he nodded.  
“Do you use any ability’s outside of our meetings?” Deaton watched you carefully as you winced.  
“Sort of, if there’s danger.” You muttered.  
“She fought off an Alpha the other week.” Derek grunted as Deaton inspected you.  
“Well you seem fine.” Deaton muttered.

“Fine!” Derek suddenly shouted. “She was unconscious, she needed some gross thing to wake her up and her powers don’t work… clearly something’s wrong.”  
“Derek…” You Started and put a hand on his chest.  
“No (Y/N), we can’t get anything done without you and I don’t know how you do it.” Derek sighed and nuzzled your neck as he hugged you.  
“Look I’m fine, I’m sure it’s just a fluke.” You insisted and tried again only to pop all the lights as your legs gave out.

“Great job Derek, you found a girl to help rebuild the pack and you push her so hard she can’t set a table without blowing the lights and passing out.” Peter whispered as Derek scooped you up.  
“We’ll fix this.” He growled.


	13. Chapter 13

“I don’t understand.” You sighed as Derek made his way over to you, letting his head fall against your shoulder as you stroked his hair.  
“They won’t do any of the activities Lydia found.” Derek groaned.  
“Well that what do they want us to do, we have to do something together.” You sighed.  
“Why don’t you just ask them.” Peter sighed as he walked out of the Penthouse.

“How long has he been here?” You asked Derek who frowned and shook his head.  
“I don’t even remember him coming in we should get an alarm.” Derek whispered back.  
“We have an alarm, Erica ripped it out so she could sneak out.” You told Derek.  
“I’m sorry, how many times do I have to say it!” Erica growled as she walked past.  
“No I was just… what is wrong with them?” You hissed and Derek shrugged, giving up when Isaac and Boyd burst into the room, arguing with each other.

**************************************************************

“Ok so I have a plan.” You said as Derek shuffled into the kitchen, joggers slung low on his hips as he tried to figure out where the coffee pot had gone.  
“Plan?” He yawned, smiling when you slid a plate over to him and set a mug of coffee down.  
“You’re going to take Isaac to the warehouses and tire him out while Boyd’s at his afternoon job thing and I’ll take Erica shopping, swing by the movie store on the way home and you two can pick up food.” You explained as Derek finished his breakfast and stretched.

“So, we’re trying to tire them out so we can watch a movie?” Derek asked as you quickly moved around the kitchen, managing to get breakfast ready as the first sound of the betas echoed around.  
“Yes, Boyd’s wanted to watch it for weeks and they need to be tired out.” You arched an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes.  
“Fine but if he whines and moans.” Derek warned as he grabbed the dishes and cleaned up, managing to open and shut the fridge and poured juice for the betas in one smooth movement.

“They are so annoying!” Isaac snapped as he slammed into the kitchen.  
“I’m on it, go have a good day.” Derek winked as he kissed you and let you hurry off.

************************************************************ 

“Boyd, you really didn’t have to come.” You sighed and rubbed his arm as Erica dumped her bags on him.  
“I don’t mind, I would have just been sat at home anyway.” He mumbled.  
“Well, we’ll get something for you too… once this one is done.” You rolled your eyes when you lost sight of Erica who managed to reappear behind the two of you.  
The rest of the afternoon dragged on, Boyd hurried off to the shops Erica refused to go into while she insisted you follow after her and comment on everything she picked up. By the time, you got home you were sure the Hale bank account was empty.

“Momma!” Isaac grinned and hopped of the sofa as he embraced you in a tight hug.  
“Hey Icy how was your day?” You mumbled as he squeezed tight before letting go.  
“It was ok, Derek kept making me fight though and I’m so tired.” He sighed and you noticed he’d changed into his pyjamas, Erica and Boyd came back a little while later having done the same.  
“Ok well did Derek get dinner?” you asked and Isaac shrugged.

“Yeah but he’s going to all the places so we don’t argue over the food, he’ll be a while.” Isaac grinned when you handed him a new pack of under shirts for Lacrosse.  
“Yeah well if you lot would just eat what I gave you… unfortunately someone spoils you.” Derek grumbled as he came home, his bad mood vanishing when you pointed for Erica to give him a hug before doing the same yourself.  
“Let’s stuff the beasts with food so they’re sleepy.” You whispered as he kissed you.

“I love how you think.” He chuckled.  
After twenty minutes of fighting and arguing over dinner your finally got around to watching the movie.  
Derek sat in the middle of the sofa with your legs slung over his legs, snuggled into his side while Erica draped over Boyd and popped her head on your lap, or what space wasn’t occupied by Isaac.  
“We love you Momma.” He mumbled as you stroked his hair absent minded and kissed Derek’s cheek.

 

“Thanks.” Derek grunted and they all snuggled a bit closer.  
“We love you to Derek… just Momma loves your more.” Erica hummed and nuzzled against Isaac who flipped onto his belly.  
“That might be true.” You whispered before cooing over Boyd who’d dropped off. “Erica tired him out.”  
“Well we should move before these two-fall asleep to, I’m all for puppy piles but not all night.” Derek said quietly as he gently manoeuvred everyone so he could get Boyd comfortable as you tucked him up in the blankets.

Just as you and Derek had cleaned up the penthouse and climbed into bed a sleepy Isaac shuffled down stairs, smiling when you let him clamber in with you, shortly followed by Erica who happily let Boyd take her spot so she could sleep on his chest.  
“At least there’s only three of them.” You whispered fondly as Isaac whimpered in his sleep, relaxing as you kissed his forehead and took his hand.  
“Don’t say that we’ll end up with more!” Derek hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Things were awkward after the random make out session, in fact Derek had changed his tune completely, staying silent when you spoke in the next pack meeting, even agreeing with you which cause Stiles to dart his eyes between the two of you.  
“Well if it isn’t the lovely (Y/N).” Peter drawled as he entered the building, finding you helping the beta’s tidy up.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, for a second I thought you were the devil, how’re you doing in hell.” You put up a hand to stop him when he went to reply. “No Peter I’m not asking I really don’t care.”

“To be continued then?” He chuckled.  
“We never started.” You rolled your eyes, dropping a chair on his foot as you went to help Erica move a table.  
Derek glared at his uncle as he shook his head and walked over to Derek, seeing the sly glances you and Derek threw at each other.  
“You know if you’re not going to claim her… I will. “Peter muttered, making Derek growl as he left to go upstairs.

Derek gave you a lift home once you were done, saying nothing on the way there other than the date of the next pack meeting and an awkward chuckle when you told him that you already knew. You headed to the shower and changed into your pyjamas, frowning when there was a knock at the door.  
“Hello?” You asked, glancing to the floor to find someone had abandoned a golden box on the porch.  
You took it into the kitchen, finding a card inside with Erica’s handwriting, A date, name and directions scrawled across the envelope while the inside simply had hearts and kisses.

************************************************************** 

“So, why’re we here?” You asked Derek.  
“We’re on a date.” He grunted, running a hand over the bar in front of him. “Plus, Peter wants me to consider this place so he can buy it.”  
“This is not the normal way to date people, you do know that… right?” you asked and he let out a chuckle.  
“Do you like it?” He sighed, trying to make a little more conversation.  
“I mean sure I guess, it’s cute and stuff… you guys are really just going to buy this place?” You looked around, finding more seating space at the back.

“Yeah probably.” He vanished into a room and returned to grab at a bag he’d brought. “I have food so we can eat, I made your favourite.” When he glanced up at you, you could have sworn the man looked nervous.  
“Thanks, I’d offer to chip in but you didn’t really specify what we’d be doing.” You chuckled smiling when he laughed.  
“Yeah sorry, I got Erica to send them as a thank you for today… she didn’t tell me until after.” He admitted.

Once it was almost dark Derek drove back to the retailers, signing the final papers that Peter needed, before taking you home.  
“Tonight, was nice.” You mumbled as he walked with you to the front door.  
“Yeah, maybe… another one sometime and um I could be a little more prepared.” He said awkwardly grinning when you nodded.  
“That’d be nice.” You both looked at each other for a moment, he stepped in, leaning down a little, pulling away when he opened the door for you.  
“Stiles gave me one of his spare keys in case there’s an emergency.” He winked and walked back to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek stepped away from the hug and watched as the woman walked away. You were out of town with Lydia, helping her with a science rally in place of her Mom who was too busy. It wasn’t until the low continuous growl flooded the locker room that Derek realised he still wasn’t alone.

“Liam, what’re you doing here?” Derek asked quickly as the Beta stared at him.

“What am I doing?” He growled. “You’re the one with another woman when Momma isn’t here.” Liam’s eyes stared to glow.

“Liam calm down it isn’t what you think.” Derek tried to sooth the wolf but before he could Liam snapped, letting out a loud howl as he hurtled towards Derek. “Liam, calm down!”

“No, you’re just using Momma to get strong, she’s the one that looks after us!” He gasped as Derek held him at arms lengths by his throat, forcing Liam to clutch at the hand on his neck rather than tare into Derek.

“Liam that isn’t true.” He sighed and slowly set the boy down.

“The others will believe me and tell Momma, your shirt smells like that woman.” Liam hissed before grabbing his bags and hurrying away.

“Liam, wait!” Derek called but he ignored him.

************************************************************

“So, you’re telling me that Derek’s cheating on Momma and the only place he could find to do that was our school locker rooms?” Scott asked dubiously.

“Would Derek really do that; Momma Hale means a lot to him.” Kira asked and patted the spot between her and Stiles.

“He’s cheating on her!” Liam snapped, ignoring the lunch that Isaac dumped in front of him.

“Well if he is I’m going to kick his ass!” Isaac growled.

“Derek wouldn’t do that Isaac you know that, you agree with me, right?” Erica asked Boyd who shrugged.

“I don’t know… They’re pretty stressed about moving in and the twins being kicked out of school didn’t help maybe if he is…” Boyd muttered.

“He isn’t!” Erica snapped and stood up abruptly. “Until you all stop believing a baby I’m not going to hang around you, you idiots!”

“Hey I’m not a baby and I saw them together!” Liam growled as he clenched his fists and glared at his den-mate.

“Erica… he was having dinner with a woman last week, Lydia caught him with the same woman a few days ago.” Stiles mumbled.

“He wouldn’t do it!” She insisted.

******************************************************************

“Liam sweetie, you ok?” You asked as Liam slowly came inside from the back garden.

“Yeah fine.” He bit back, shooting a glare at Derek.

“Liam’s just upset because we won’t believe stores he makes up.” Erica huffed from the kitchen’s breakfast bar.

“Everyone knows it’s true, just because you don’t want to admit Derek’s cheating on our Momma doesn’t mean he isn’t!” Liam almost screamed at Erica who froze mid flinch as you looked over at Derek.

“Seriously, you didn’t tell them after everything he’s gone through!” You yelled and everyone in the house froze, even Stiles stopped shovelling crisps in his mouth as you glared at Derek.

“Well I did try; the kid is hell bent on being right!” Derek snapped back.

“Of course, he’ll think that Derek, after what happened!” You sighed, running your hands through your hair. “I told you to tell them this morning, but no, what better thing did you have to do?”

“I… just… it slipped my mind.” Derek stuttered out.

“This is your pack Derek, not mine, bloody run it like an Alpha or don’t have a pack at all.” You sighed, storming out of the kitchen with Liam and Isaac on your heels.

“Wait what happened to Liam?” Stiles asked when he’d finished trying to figure out what was going on.

“His Mom cheated on his dad and just left them, his Dad’s got a better job offer out of town… I had a talk with him and he’s asked if we can look after Liam.” Derek glanced up at the still stunned pack. “He’s trying to get enough money for Liam to go to college and we already look after Liam so we said yes.”

“Ok but why were you hooking up with someone in the boy’s locker room?” Stiles asked, throwing a crisp in the air which missed and tangled into Lydia’s hair.

“Stiles!” She hissed.

“I hugged her, she asked if we could help a pack look after some younger Betas, a couple of siblings while they moved around and I said we had to many, we met a few times so I could help find a pack that could take them.” Derek explained.

“Ok… why did you meet in the locker room?” Stiles asked and everyone hummed curiously.

“(Y/N) washed Scott’s kit yesterday and forgot to take it when she went to see Melissa.” Derek sighed. “I was putting it back.”

“Told you Momma had it.” Stiles chuckled at Scott.

“But if this is all it is why is Momma so mad?” Scott asked and Derek shrugged.

“She’s annoyed that I’m trying to help the Talbot kids when we have you lot to worry about.” Derek glanced up when the twins wondered in and started rummaging through the fridge. “And you two aren’t helping, you know none of the schools will take you, right?”

“Yeah so, we don’t need to go.” Aiden shrugged.

“You know what you kids, fend for yourselves.” Derek grumbled as he stormed out.

“Maybe we should help a little more.” Erica mumbled.

“Well, we’re going to go to our room.” Ethan yawned as he pushed off the wall.

********************************************************************************************

“Derek?” Scott muttered as Derek handed Liam his kit, trying to make conversation with the beta who’d ignored him for three solid days.

“What is it Scott?” He sighed.

“We’ve all been talking, about the pack and stuff… we’ve come up with ways that we can help you and Momma as well as getting my Mom and Parrish and Stiles’ dad to help out to.” Scott started to explain. “But… we’re going to have to give up the video game room and move Peter in for it to work.”

“You want me to let my insane murderous uncle move into my home, with my Betas?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes when Stiles popped out from around the corner.

“Yeah, free board and rent, he’ll cart us around town and fork out for most of the betas to learn how to drive… he even has someone who could get the twins back into school.” Stiles grinned sheepishly at the Alpha who groaned.

“We just want to help Derek, we couldn’t see how much we were all stressing you out.” Scott explained.

“Well, Boyd could but he, you know, observes.” Stiles added.

“Fine, I’ll talk with (Y/N) and think about it… do me a favour and look after Liam, the kids distracted and (Y/N) grounded Isaac so he won’t be out there with him.” Derek muttered.

“Yeah sure.” Scott promised as they hurried out to practise and left Derek to make his way home.


	16. Chapter 16

“I’ve had enough!” You declared as someone crashed about in the garage and shook the whole house.  
“Hey Derek threw me!” Isaac moaned and you raised your eyebrows as you looked at Derek.  
“I have a sick Beta and a sleeping baby inside!” You hissed and stomped over to Derek who was trying his best to keep a straight face. “You wake either of them up you’ll find yourself three towns over in a little fur coat having the full works and i’m not talking about grooming.”

You turned on your heels while Derek hurried after you, scooping you into his arms and kissing you. “Did she just threaten to take Derek’s balls?” Erica asked and turned to her Den-mates who were covering their crotches with their hands, looking worried.  
“We should go hang out with Scott for a bit.” Isaac mumbled nervously.  
“Yeah Momma looked serious.” Boyd agreed as they hurried into the woods to leave Derek to deal with you.

“Momma!” Liam wailed and Derek set you down so you could hurry inside before he woke the baby.  
“Liam I don’t understand why you would eat the berries.” You sighed as he made grabby hands until you sat next to him and stroked your forehead.  
“Because Isaac dared him.” One of the twins said from the doorway. “By the way Ethan’s upstairs with the baby, she woke up but he got her to sleep.”  
“I’ll go up.” Derek mumbled and grabbed a bottle from the kitchen before hurrying upstairs.  
“I’m dying.” Liam said firmly which made you chuckle.

“No you’re not, you shouldn't just eat stuff.” You said gently and stroked his head. When Aiden shuffled awkwardly you rolled your eyes and beckoned him over, Ethan joined the three of you when he stumbled down the stairs. By the time Derek came down with the baby Ethan had your feet propped on his shoulder while Aiden slumped next to him on the floor and Liam snoozed with your head in his lap.  
“You two do me a favour?” He asked and the twins hopped up, following him out of the living room.

****************************************************************************

“Woah where are you going?” You asked Isaac who was carefully carrying the baby as if he might drop her.  
“Derek said we’re all going to Melissa’s and we had to take the baby.” Isaac answered quickly and looked relieved when Derek rolled the pushchair over.  
“What’s going on?” You asked him as he gently clipped the baby into the pushchair and cooed at her before beckoning the whole pack to leave, even Peter was begrudgingly going with them.

“We’re having a date.” Derek informed you.  
“But Liam’s still sick, we can’t just leave him when Deaton said to keep an eye on him.” You insisted which made Derek chuckle as he lead you to the dining room.  
“Which is why we’re having it here, the twins got your favourite take away and… I got your favourite dessert and wine.” He smirked when he glanced up at you. “Then maybe later i’ll eat my favourite dessert.”

He winked and laughed when you giggled. “EW!” Liam’s grumbled from the living room.  
“I forgot about that one.” Derek sighed as he pulled out your seat and plated up the food and leant down to kiss you. “I love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Ok, the kids are all out for the day and Parrish is keeping an eye on them.” Derek groaned as he strolled through the house, snatching up shirts and toys that littered the hall as he headed into the kitchen.

“They make so much mess!” You grumbled as you snapped the dishwasher shut and started it up while pulling up the next load ready. You turned to face Derek who chuckled when you groaned at the breakfast bar which had things dumped all over it. “It's the holidays why can’t they clean up!”

“I may have growled at them…” Derek muttered with a smile as he tossed the dirty clothes towards the bathroom.

You arched an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes, hurrying to gather the clothes and vanished into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later which one of Stiles’ jerseys and a collection of money. “In the wash jar.” You hummed and shook the jar.

“You know Isaac and Liam have been stealing out of the jar to get sweets.” Derek muttered with a chuckle.

You rolled your eyes and slid it into a cupboard. “Yeah but i’ve been using it to buy coffees at the hospital when I visit Melissa.” You told him which made him chuckle.

He handed you a mug of coffee as the front doors slammed open hard enough to bounce off the walls. You jumped and the mug in your hands shattered as the betas stormed into the building, yelling and shoving at each other.

“What the heck is wrong with you and… where’d you leave the baby.” You pointed a finger at Lydia and she froze, eyes wide as she watched you step closer.

“We left her with Parish which is where we should have left Liam.” Aiden growled. When Liam started yelling everyone else joined in and it wasn’t until the lights and the kitchen chairs started to shake that they stopped and looked at you.

“What happened and why are you back here when less than ten minutes ago you all promised a morning me alone with Derek?” You asked calmly but the disturbance going on around had immediate behaviour from the betas.

“Liam can’t see the movie with us because he needs and adult to say he’s sixteen.” Scott muttered and pointed at you and Derek. “We said if one of you came with us then he could get in.”

“But we promised them time alone.” Erica sighed at Scott.

“Which is what they deserve considering how stressful this term had been.” Ethan snapped out and glared at Isaac and Stiles who jumped to defend Scott.

“We should just leave Liam here.” Malia sighed and hopped onto the counter.

Derek groaned and fished in his packet for his wallet before slapping money into Liam’s hand. “PETER!” He yelled and soon an irritated and sleepy Peter stomped into view. “Will you pick up Mason and Hayden so they can go bowling with Liam or something?”

 

“No.” Peter turned around and slammed into an invisible wall which made a hushed silence fall over the house and even Derek stepped out of your way as you slowly walked towards Peter.

“Listen here Stretch, you live here with us when we would happily toss you out and you may think that a school run here and there is helping out but it isn’t. You sleep all day and o on dates while Derek and I run the Hale pack, of which you are part, every time I turn around I have twice as many kids to watch as I did before so you can either take Liam out or i’m going to get my littlest baby back from Parish and we’ll see how uncle Peter like looking after a baby who spontaneously shifts and gnaws at the drywall!” You yelled and Peter smiled for a moment before pushing past you to grab Liam by the back of his neck and drag him off.

 

************************

 

“Can you hear that?” Scott muttered to Isaac. Everyone else had one to bed after a second long rant from you when all day you’d been bothered and you and Derek had gone to bed early in hopes of getting away from the betas.

“The sound of me beating your ass?” Isaac asked as he slammed on the buttons of the controller and cheered quietly when he won.

“No it sounds… like it’s coming from Liam’s room.” Scott muttered and Isaac listened, shutting off the game as they snuck past your room and shuffled to Liam and Boyd’s.

When they opened the door nothing seemed out of place. Liam was in his bed and Boyd was, as per usual, not in his own and most likely with Erica. Just as they decided to check the other rooms Liam giggled and wriggled around until he fell out of his bed with a thud and a large black wolf stuck its head out from under the blanket.

“Liam, buddy, why’s there a wolf in the house?” Isaac asked slowly and cocked his head when he tried to figure out why the scent was familiar.

“I found him on my way home, Peter left us and Mason walked Hayden home… he was so hungry he ate all of Erica’s food.” Liam mumbled quickly and scratched behind the wolf’s ear.

“Ok and you ran this by Momma right because um, she gets pissed at Derek for shedding in the house.” Isaac pointed at the wolf and swore it rolled its eyes at him.

“No but he’s good I promise!” Liam gasped and hugged onto the dog.

“We should probably tell Derek and (Y/N).” Scott offered and Isaac glanced around the room.

 

“Yeah, no, i’m using this as leverage so I can get into Momma’s good book again. Naturally i’ll have to leave the fact that you’re still coming round in the middle of the night to play video games… or it might be best to just pretend we never found out.” Isaac sighed and pulled Scott out of the room.

“MR FUZZY!” Liam yelled as the wolf shot off and started thundering through the house.

“You named your wolf Mr Fluffy?” Scott asked as the wolf knocked into things and shot between the boys.

“Why is there a wolf running around the house at 2am, also why is Scott still here?” Derek glared at Isaac who shrugged and snuck off to his room.

“Mr Fluffy, I have chicken nuggets!” Liam called and grabbed a plate from his room.

“I’m gonna go…” Scott muttered and hurried off while Derek frowned at Liam and the wolf who was sat upright shoving chicken nuggets with his paws.

“Liam… Where did Mr Snuffles come from?” Derek grumbled and rubbed his temples with the heels of his hands.

“Mr Fluffy and he came from the woods.” Liam frowned at Derek until he helped him shoot the wolf into his room. “Can he stay?” Liam asked and let Derek tuck him in tightly.

“I’ll talk to her about him but you’re going to all need to clean up more… and also get the others on your side because she’ll say no, after Erica’s goldfish i’m not sure you’ll get anyone to agree though.” Derek chuckled when Liam huffed and cuddled the wolf.

When he made his way back to bed you were waiting for him with a smile. “Well?” You asked as he climbed in and pulled you into his arms.

“Scott was here again but Liam brought home a werewolf… I don’t think he knows though.” Derek mumbled and laughed when you moaned.

“I just want one day where it’s just the two of us.” You sighed as you fell asleep with your head propped on his chest.


End file.
